The present invention relates to containers for sample evaluation.
In particular, the present invention relates to containers for evaluating urine samples to determine whether or not any given urine sample contains a drug such as narcotic analgesics, amphetamines, and addictive sedatives.
Although the basic chemistry required for such sampling operations is known, the manipulations involved are very time consuming so that a considerable amount of labor, time, and costs are required to carry out the sampling procedures in connection with a large number of urine samples. As a result it is not uncommon to encounter large backlogs of samples which require testing at any given facility where such sampling is carried out. In addition, the costs involved are very high, so that considerable difficulty is encountered in obtaining funding to carry out the above procedures to the extent required by the widespread drug problem so common in large metropolises.
An additional drawback encountered with conventional procedures of the above type is that they must be carried out by relatively skilled personnel so that the labor costs are extremely high.